marked hybrid
by Gabriel is my Trickster
Summary: Renesmee is marked and sent to the house of night where she meets some different friends and her imprint with Jacob is put through a test
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!My friend deleted the original marked hybrid off my account!! This is the second chapter and I Have included a recap off the chapter that got deleted

I don't own twilight or the house of night, I only own amber

Recap:

Renesmee was marked by the tracker and now she has to go to the house of night. Jake was the only one home and he refused to take her. If she doesn't get to the house of night she will die. When Nessie was marked she also lost her special ability to show others her thoughts

I don't own twilight or the house of night, I only own amber

I coughed once more as I ran out of my room and down the stairs, glad that my family was out hunting.

"Nessie" I heard Jake call, and I did something that I have never done to Jake before, I ignored him.

I darted into the garage and found my mom's old motorbike and helmet .I jumped on to the bike; kick started it and took off into the night. Every thing was going great until I had a huge coughing fit, lost control, and slammed into a tree. I listened carefully and I heard the sound of paws. Great I was being followed.

If I could fly I could get to the house of night, I thought. Maybe if I was an eagle….. When suddenly I turned into a huge bald eagle. Ok that was weird, but who cares, I was going to get to the house of night and I wasn't going to die! Not dying is always a bonus. I spread my wings and let into the air. I had just begun to fly when I remembered that I had no idea where I was going. Well maybe if I could turn into an animal, I could talk to an animal. I turned and perched in a tree waiting, when a young deer walked by.

"Hey do you know where the house of night is" I asked having no idea if it would work or how I did it. Weirdly enough, the deer answered me.

"Yup there's one in Tusla, Oklahoma"

That was all I needed to hear, and with that, I took off into the night sky. I had no idea how long I had been flying, when once again I began to cough. Since I was in the air, I lost control of wear I was going and I began to spiral towards the ground. Slam! I crashed into a girl with short blood red hair. She turned her gray eyes stormy and I noticed that she had a crescent moon on her head as well. Quickly I changed back into my normal body.

"I am so sorry! My name is Renesmee Cullen and I'm looking for the house of night" I said quickly. I watched as her features softened.

"Hi I'm Amber. You don't need to look any farther. Welcome to the House of Night"

That's chapter 2! Please read and review and I will be happy =)


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't own anything, except for Amber**

"Wait, this is the House of night" I asked Amber.

"Ya it is. Oh ya I need to tell Zoey you're here"

"Zoey?"

"Oh you'll meet her soon, she's the fledging vampyre high priestess here" I just looked at her.

"You'll understand it all later" she answered. I watched as she turned and found a large black rock. Her hand began to glow with a silver light, and so did the rock. Then she flicked her wrist and the rock went flying into a window.

"What was that?" I asked

"Oh some fledglings and vampyres have special abilities. Mine is telekinesis. I absolutely love having it and I am so thankful to nyx Nyx is. The vampyre goddess by the way"

"I think I might have a special ability. When I was coming here I found out that I could talk to animals and that I could turn into animals as well."

"Ohimgod! That's absolutely awesome!" Amber cried. Almost as soon as she finished saying that a group of people walked out. In front was a girl with long black hair and her marks were filled in. On both sides of her were to large guys. On her left was a guy was black hair and a mark that was red with two arrows pointing to the crescent. On her other side was a tall guy who looked so much like superman, it was scary. Behind her walked four girls. One was blonde with blue eyes, another had beautiful coco colored skin with hair to match. Another blonde was beside her only her hair was short and curly, she also had her mark filled in and it was red as well. Next to her was the final blonde who was almost as pretty as my Aunt Rosalie. Her hair was long and golden blonde and her eyes were an icy blue that had a permanent mean look in them. Then the girl in front spoke.

"Amber what was the meaning of sending a rock through my window?" she asked

"Sorry Zoey. I was trying to get your attention. We have a new fledgling. Her name is Renesmee Cullen and she seems to have an affinity (**a/n affinity means ability) for animals"**

"Oh you're the new fledgling. I'm Zoey Redbird the fledgling high priestess here at the House of Night." Zoey said as she walked towards me. Slowly she lifted up her hand and grabbed my forearm.

"Welcome to the House of Night Renesmee" she said. I looked up at her and smiled, when a steely voice I knew so well rang out from behind me.

"Let go of her now!" Jake said.

**So that's ch.2! hope you like it, please read and review and I will be insanely happy =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, Amber is the only person I own. The rest belong to Stepheine Meyer and p.c Cast and Kristian Cast**

"Jake!" I cried out.

"Why did you follow me?" Zoey looked at me and took a step back. As soon as she moved the boy with the red arrows on his face was at my side. Quickly he grabbed the bow on his shoulder and he latched an arrow onto it. I then realized he was going to try and shoot Jake. I gasped and went to grab the bow but Zoey's words stopped me.

"Stark don't shoot. If you do, you'll hit his heart and kill him. Nyx gave you your gift for a reason; don't use it for the wrong one."

"Stark, please don't shoot him" I pleaded. I watched in amazement as Stark's features softened.

"I won't shoot. But only for you Renesmee". He said this quietly. He began to walk back to wear he was, but as he was passing me, he quickly leaned in, and softly kissed, my cheek. I know that I was imprinted with Jake, but he was like a big brother to me, but when Stark kissed me, I actually felt something, I felt my heart flutter. I watched Jake's eyes widen as he heard my heart speed up. Then I heard a soft growling coming from behind Jacob Black. It could only be my family. As if on cue, they leapt over the wall, landing lightly on their feet.

"Renesmee Cullen!" my mom cried.

"How dare you leave without telling us! If I could have heart attacks, I would have had at least five by now!" My mom darted in front of me, followed closely by my father.

"Don't scare us like that; we thought the Volturi might have gotten you"

"Mom, dad I'm sorry, but I had to get to a house of night. I was marked and if I waited, I could have died." I told my parents.

"You could have died?" asked my dad.

"Wait, she said she was marked, marked to become what?" I heard Aunt Alice ask. That's when Zoey stepped forward and said,

"She has been marked by our goddess Nyx, to become a vampyre."

All my family could was stare.

"Vampyre? But that's what we are, and Renesmee is already a half vampire" Aunt Alice said.

"Well I guess we all need to have a long talk" said Zoey.

**And that's it. Tell me what you think by hitting the review button. Don't make me get on my knee's and beg**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly, I don't own anyone but Amber**

"So you're a different type of vampire then we are" Zoey asked after my family had explained about how we had venom, were super fast, super strong and that some of us had special abilities. We had also learned about how the other type of vampyres were marked by a goddess, could still eat, could still sleep, and some of them had special abilities as well. I was quietly listening when I felt a burning sensation in my chest. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and fell to the ground.

When I came to, I was expecting to see my family surrounding me, but I saw something else. I saw a pale woman who had long, straight black hair.

"Hello Renesmee, are you feeling ok." She asked me softly.

"Umm ya, I'm ok, I hope you don't mind me asking but who are you?"

"Of coarse I don't mind, I am Nyx, Vampyre goddess and personify of night"

"Wait you're Nyx? You're the one who took away my special ability, and gave me that animal one"

"Oh no, I never took away your ability, the animal one was temporary, and was the way you where to get to the house of night. In fact your ability has evolved. Now you can show people your thoughts from far away, and they will only see what you want to see."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, why don't you try on me?"

"Umm ok" I said, closing my eyes and picturing a sunset. Then I thought about putting that imagine in the goddess mind. Suddenly I was in her head, making her see only the sunset.

"Wow, that was amazing", I said breaking concentration.

"I'm glad you like it. But that's not why I have called you here. There is a reason why I marked you. There is a woman who I marked many years ago. Her name is Nefert and she has stopped listening to me and instead is listening to the words of an evil fallen angel named Kalona. Zoey was able to banish them not to long ago, but somehow they were able to return, and now they have teamed up with some people that I think you know. The Volturi."

At that I gasped.

"But don't worry, show Zoey what I have told you and she will help. Good luck my daughter." And with that, Nyx leaned over and kissed my cheek.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see Zoey standing over me.

"Renesmee, you have two black swirls on your right cheek, and your mark is now black."

"Zoey, I got my other ability back and it is more powerful and I can make people see thoughts from a far. I also lost the animal ability. I was supposed to show you what happened."

I closed my eyes, remembered what I had seen and thought about projecting it into Zoey's mind. After a while, I stopped.

"That was amazing Renesmee, but I need to know something. Who is the Volturi, and what do they want with you?"

I took a deep breath and said,

"They want to kill me"

**Ok so tell me what you think. Review pretty please with a cherry on top.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am not allowed to own twilight or the house of night cause I am not a genius like the real authors**

**Renesmee pov**

I had basically been sitting there, as my family explained everything to Zoey, everything about the Volturi that is. Amber was sitting beside me, holding my hand, we were instant best friends.

"I see, well now I can understand why Nyx has marked Renesmee. I hate to sound rude, but all of you are going to have to leave" Zoey said to my family. My mom nodded, looked at me and smiled. My dad mouthed good luck to me. I could already feel the tears sliding down my face. Then Zoey turned to me.

"Renesmee, since this is a new beginning for you, you are able to change your name if you wish."

"I want my name to be Nessie Cullen" I said without any hesitation. Zoey smiled, then turned back to my family who looked at me, then disappeared into the night.

"Zoey? Can Nessie room with me?" Amber asked.

"Of course, are you ok with that Nessie?" Zoey spoke to me.

I couldn't get words passed the lump in my throat, so I just nodded.

"Amber will show to your room after classes end. You should have enough time to make it to your final class, which is music. Stark, could you show Nessie to the music room?"

"It would be my pleasure, priestess." Stark said to Zoey, and then to me he said,

"Take my hand; I will get you there safely."

So I did. Stark began to lead me through the dark campus, where I couldn't hold back the tears. I dropped to the ground and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Nessie, it's going to be ok" Stark whispered to me. He saw that I wasn't going to stop soon, so he pulled me into his arms, gently rubbing my back.

"Thank you" I said gently, and then I did something that surprised me. Without thinking, I gently touched my lips to Stark's. When I pulled back he was looking at me, with a tiny smile, and I blushed.

Stark gently pulled me to my feet, still holding my hand.

"Come on, I need to get you to class" he said.

"Right" I muttered.

We began to walk again, when a large white and silver cat leapt onto my shoulder. I looked at it, it was staring back at me with unblinking gold eyes, eyes that where the same colour as my family's.

"That cat chose you" Stark said.

"What?"

"Cats run free here, and often they choose a fledging or vampyre to be there "person". It looks like that cat chose you. What are you going to call her?"

Still staring at the cat, I knew what to call her,

"Diamond cause, she looks like an animal version of a vampire and when my family is in the sun, there skin sparkles like diamonds."

I walked forward with my cat still clutching on to my shoulder when I heard a voice that I recognized.

"Well well, look who we have here."

Stark and I turned to see a short girl with Brown hair, who was wearing a black cape.

It was Jane. As in Jane from the volturi.

**OMG! It's Jane! Run away! No not you reading this you have to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight = (**

"Who's that" Stark whispered in my ear. Instead of answering him, I slowly closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I concentrated on my memories of Jane and the volturi sending my thoughts to Stark. I heard his gasp as he saw what I was showing him.

"Fire, that's what we need" I said under my breath. Stark nodded and literally disappeared. I immediately felt like I was going to faint. I was alone with Jane and only my cat. I watched as Jane smiled evilly.

"So Renesmee" she began.

"It's Nessie now, I know you don't care but if you are going to try and kill me I want you to at least get my name right" Jane snarled, baring her teeth, then she lunged ripping my arm off as she pulled back. I screamed, unable to hold it in. I watched as Jane pulled around, ready to lunge at me again. I prepared my self, trying to be ready for the next blow, but instead I heard Zoey yell something.

"Get away from her!"

I turned to see Zoey standing with Stark next to her.

"Fire come to me" Zoey cried, and I watched in amazement as fire began to surround her. The fire moved away from Zoey and flew around Jane burning her alive. Jane was dead, that was all I could think.

"Oh my god Nessie!" Stark yelled and he was at my side in an instant. His eyes widened as he saw the missing place where my arm was. He looked speechless and he pulled me into his arms, quietly whispering that he was sorry. Zoey walked over holding my arm, when a girl came running over, looking breathless.

"Zoey Aphrodite had a vision; it involved Neferet, Kalona and Nessie"

Zoey paused then said softly,

"I guess this House of Night is no longer safe".

**Sorry for the short chapter and for not updating for a while**

**Please read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't been able to update for a while, I have been really busy with school**

**Disclaimer- amber is the only character I own the rest belongs to stephenie Meyer and p.c/kristian cast**

**Nessie's pov **

I ran after Zoey, trying to re-attach my arm as I sprinted. Stark turned around and was at my side.

"Relax, I'll carry you" he said, scooping me into his arms, bridal style. Cradling me against his chest, he took off again. I closed my eyes, wishing we were at the school already. Then I heard a scream.

I opened my eyes to see a girl lying on the ground, shaking like crazy. She screamed again, and Zoey ran over to her.

"Aphrodite, what's going on, what do you see?" Zoey cried.

A girl with straight blonde hair and large blue eyes came over and whispered something to Zoey. Zoey nodded, and then she said,

"Erin, get Stevie Ray"

The girl nodded, then took off to find "Stevie Ray". I looked up at Stark, and I saw how focused he was. I also realized that he was still holding me, and that my arm was still off. Then everything went quite. Aphrodite, the girl on the floor opened her eyes, showing that they were now blood red. She looked straight at me, then said so quietly that I could hardly hear,

"You, you're the one he wants"

"What? What do you mean?' I asked. Aphrodite stood up slowly, as if she was in a trance.

"You're the one Kalona wants. You're the one that will kill Neferet" She said. I felt Stark's arms tighten around me, and then his lips touched my forehead.

"I won't let any one touch you, I will keep you safe" he said to me. Aphrodite nodded, then suddenly she fainted. About two seconds later, I blacked out as well

**Ok sorry that this chapter is short, but please read and review**


	8. authors note

**Authors note**

**Hey, everyone I have been having a horrible writers block for marked hybrid so if you guys have any ideas let me know. Until, I get some ideas for marked hybrid, I will be working on a new story called forbidden love, and I would love it if you all would check it out, it's a twilight/total drama island crossover, so please read.**

**XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok sorry for being absent from this story for so long. I want to thank Princess Greenfire for her ideas, thank you so much =D**

**Don't own Twilight or House of night but I do own Amber =))**

**Nessie pov **

I sat up, gasping for breath. I could hardly remember what had happened, but I did remember Jane, and my arm being ripped off. Speaking of my arm, it was still burning slightly. I looked down, to see black swirling marks, dancing and playing with each other. I touched my arm, and my fingers burned. The mark spread onto my fingers, covering the back of my hand, and it travelled onto my arm.

I let out a small scream, and my mom ran in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I couldn't be away from my baby girl when I new she was hurt. I have to leave now, but I know you're in good hands. That Stark boy will take care of you. I love you…. Nessie" my mom said. I had to laugh at her expression she never called me Nessie. She kissed my forehead, and left the room. As soon as she left, Stark woke up, and Amber ran in.

"You're awake" she cried, hugging me. Amber moved out of the way, and Stark hugged me, then he pulled back, and kissed me. I smiled, and then I smelt it. Fresh blood. I don't know what came over me, but I think it might have been my "inner vampire". A tall, blonde boy came in, and I attacked. I sunk my teeth into his neck, and with out realizing it, I killed him. Suddenly Zoey came in, and she screamed when she saw the dead boy. She didn't wait for an explanation, instead she held up her palm, and fire streamed out. I jumped to the side, avoiding the fire. I placed a picture in Zoey's mind, rendering her unable to fight. I jumped at her, pinning her to the ground. Suddenly, I was against the wall, Amber had me there with her telekinesis. I fought against the pull, straining myself, as hard as I could. With all my strength, I somehow managed to pull free. Then I leapt at Amber, going for her neck. And then for the second time that day, I was pinned against the wall. Only this time, it was by a huge sandy brown wolf. I stared into the wolf's eyes, and I was brought back to reality. Then I realized why I wasn't attacking the wolf.

"Seth?" I whispered.

**Ok sorry it's short, but I'm in the middle of finals. Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The house of night and twilight don't belong to me but Amber dose XD**

**Nessie's pov**

The wolf stared at me with recognition in his eyes. Suddenly he ran out of the room, and when he came back, he was no longer a wolf. He was a human.

"Seth!" I screamed and I ran at him, leaping into his arms. Seth had been one of my best friends, but then he had disappeared. No one had seen him for years. I looked up at his face, and was caught between gasping and laughing. In the middle of his forehead was a filled in crescent moon. Paw prints surrounded the moon.

"Let me guess, you've been marked and your special ability is that you can turn into a giant wolf. Am I right?" I asked. Seth laughed.

"Ya your right. But you forgot one thing. I imprinted on Amber." I smiled at that, knowing I should've known it. I looked over at Stark, and he met my eyes, with a smile on his face. He walked over to me, and pulled me into his arms. Seth looked at him with a curious expression on his face, but Stark shook his head no. Seth seemed to be satisfied with that. I looked at both of them, and they smiled at exactly the same time. I laughed.

"Come on Nessie lets get to bed you have a long day tomorrow" Amber grabbed my hand and dragged me off to our room.

************

That night I had a dream. In my dream I was in a snow covered field. I was wearing a strapless silver dress. I heard a voice. I turned to see my family standing in one corner. I turned around and I saw Jacob staring straight at me. I turned again to see Stark smiling his cocky smile at me. I made a 360 turn and gasped. Standing in front of me was a man. He had russet skin and midnight black hair. His eyes were a honey-gold color. He was only wearing a pair of cut-off jean shorts. Then he spread his pair of black wings that I hadn't noticed before. I could feel a chill, colder then my family's skin, coming off of his bare chest. I gasped and took a step back, but he took a step forward.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't know me, my love?" He replied. I shook my head.

"I am Kalona" he said. He took a step towards me, so his body was pressed against mine. He looked straight into my eyes, and I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and so did he. Then he pressed his lips against mine. It felt like someone had pressed ice on my lips. It was pure pain, mixed with pure pleasure. He kissed me harder, pulling me even closer to him.

"Surrender yourself to me, don't fight it. Finish it" As he was saying this, he was fiddling with the back of my dress. I wanted to give in, but then I remembered all of my loved ones watching me. And that changed my mind. I pushed against his chest, and pulled away.

"No" I said.

And then I woke up. But I wasn't in my bed, I was in the courtyard, and it was snowing. I looked down, and I saw that I was wearing, a long silver t-shirt. I could still feel the chill that Kalona had given off. I ran a hand through my reddish-brown hair. I had no idea what was going on. Then I remembered what Zoey had said. She had said that Aphrodite had a vision, and that I was the one that Kalona wanted. I stood up, and stared walking back to the girl's dorm.

I arrived back at my room, and saw that everything was still normal for the exception of the midnight black feather that sat on my bed.

**So that's it, please read and review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or the house of night**

**Nessie pov**

I woke up the next morning, my cat lying across my legs. I looked over and saw Amber sprawled out across her bed, with small long-haired wheat colored fur. Finally, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 pm.

"Amber!" I cried. She shot out of bed, tripping over a pile of dirty clothes, and ending with a grand finale of a face plant. I laughed as her cat looked up sleepily, and then went to sleep.

"What's wrong?" she yelled.

"Its 10, we over slept!" I watched as Amber's look of worry changed into a sigh.

"Its Saturday Nessie, come on!"

Right, I forgot it was Saturday. I looked up at her with an apologetic look.

"Is that your cat?" I asked, pointing to the cat sniffing Diamond.

"Oh ya her names Star, now I am going downstairs to eat breakfast."

"See ya" I said as she grabbed her clothes out of the dresser, and walked into the bathroom. About two minutes later she came back out, waved and went outside. I walked over to my dresser, and pulled out a black skirt, that had threads of purple and green through out the skirt. I also found a purple tank top, which I paired up with a cropped black jacket. I also pulled on black leggings. For a finishing touch I pulled on a pair of purple high top converse. I looked into the mirror, and quickly pulled my hair into a messy half ponytail. I opened the door, and headed into the courtyard.

As I walked out I ran into Stark.

"Hey" he said and pulled me into a kiss. I smiled, and then I pulled away. Then suddenly Seth ran up to us.

"Nessie, apparently my mind is still connected to Jacob's, and well he heard my thoughts when I saw you with Stark, and you know how Jake is…."

No, Jake, not know. I covered my mouth with my hand as Stark looked at me.

"Who's Jacob" He asked.

"I'm Jacob, and you better step away from her"

I turned to see Jake standing in front of the courtyard wall.

"Jacob?" I couldn't help it, as soon as I saw him, all my feelings for him rushed back up to the surface. I took a step toward Jake, but Stark grabbed my arm. I looked as the two of them faced off. Stark pushed me behind him, and pulled his bow out, then notched it with an arrow. Jacob began to shake, he was getting ready to phase. But before he could, Stark fired the arrow. Jacob leapt out of the way, but the arrow pierced through his chest.

"No!" I screamed, and ran to where Jake fell. I grabbed his head and pulled into my lap, trying to keep my tears from falling onto his face.

"Jake I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"I never should have gotten with Stark. You've always been there for me, and I never realized that I loved you. I always thought of you as an older brother, and you've always taken care of me, and I never returned the favor, I always thought that I would always have you, but now I'm the cause of you dying, Jake don't leave me" I cried harder as the blood spurted out of the wound. He grabbed my hand,

"Nessie, I am never going to leave you, and I love you, I'm not dying, I am a werewolf remember, stop crying Ness."

"Happy tears Jake" I said holding our joined hands against my heart. He smiled up at me, and I leaned in, pressing my lips against his.

"I love you Jacob Black" I said.

"I love you to" He said, and kissed me again. Then I heard Stark clear his throat. I helped Jake up, and pulled me into a hug, and then before he left, I kissed him again. He smiled then walked to the wall, literally disappearing into the courtyard wall.

I turned to see Stark shaking his head, and then he turned. I ran after him. I grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Stark, I'm sorry, but Jacob imprinted on me, I can't help the fact that I love him."

"An imprint, well two can play at that" He replied. The suddenly, he grabbed me, and he slid his teeth into my neck. I tried to fight against him, but suddenly the pain I was feeling, turned into something else. And then I felt another heart beat besides mine, and I also for some reason could hear Stark's thoughts in my head as well. Stark pulled back, I looked up not understanding what was going on.

"There are different types of imprints, and now I'm imprinted with you as well. Just like Jacob"

He turned and walked away leaving me alone with my thoughts of my two imprints.

**Ok so this is that chapter. Who would you people rather Nessie end up with. Send me in reviews that says who you would rather Nessie be with either Stark or Jacob. So please read and review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, i'm sorry that it's taken awhile to update. I really need ur votes to help me decide who you would rather Nessie be with: Stark or Jacob. And i will not take any votes for Kalona, sorry but he's to evil for Nessie lol**

**And once again i don't own anyone but Amber**

**Nessie pov**

I sat on the cold winter ground, feeling the tears streak down my face. Why was I the one who always had to deal with all these issues?

"Hey" I looked up to see Amber walking towards me.

"You ok?" she asked. I shook my head.

"What happened?"

"Stark met Jake and now I have two imprints" I said. She groaned.

"You seem to have no luck"

"Totally true" I muttered. I don't know when it happened exactly but Amber suddenly froze, turning to look at me.

"Nessie" she whispered. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but all that came out of my mouth was blood.

"Zoey!" Amber screamed at the top of her lungs. I could hardly breath, blood was oozing out my mouth, nose, and for some reason my ears.

"What's going on" I said weakly.

"Nessie your dying, but don't freak Stevie Rae should be able to bring you back as a red fledgling" She said. I nodded my head, and then lay back. My eyes closed, and they didn't open again

Death was different. I was in a dark room. It was cold. A blonde girl with a red mark that was filled in stood above me. Plants surrounded her mark. Her eyes were closed, as she held her hand above my forehead. Her hand began to glow red. Then I suddenly I sat up, my eyes flying open.

The girl opened her eyes.

"Hello you must be Nessie, I am Stevie Rae" She said gently.

"Just so you know you were changed well you were umm dead" As she spoke she held up a mirror.

The girl in the mirror looked nothing like me. Her hair was the same bronze color but there were blonde and red streaks throughout her head. Her mark was still black though. Black swirls surrounded the mark. There were also black swirls covering her arms and her hands.

"Is that me?" I asked, not sure if it really was. Stevie Rae nodded.

"I think the half vampire in you was what saved you" She told me.

"Wait, this means I'm a full vampyre" I said. She nodded again. I stood up, followed by Stevie Rae. We walked outside, and we were met by a surprise. Instead there were two black cloaks in front of us. They pulled of their hoods. One of the people was a girl with long black hair. The other was one of the witch twins as they were called. It was Alec.

"How could you kill my sister?" Alec snarled, well the girl bared her teeth. Suddenly the earth came to life, vines surrounding them both, pulling them apart. I jumped, and slid my fangs, (wait a minute fangs?!?!) across Alec's neck, ripping his head off. I through the head onto the ground, where it burst into flames. I turned to see Zoey standing there, fire spouting out of her hands. The two volturi vampires had been destroyed. Zoey looked up at me.

"You've been through a lot, but I do forgive you for killing my imprint Heath. Now come with me, I found the feather. The feather that was obviously from Kalona. Come with me, I think we need to train this House of Night. Were going to need your help Nessie, considering how you have dealt with the volturi before"

"We've dealt with them before to, let us help" We turned to see all of the vampires that had helped my family when I was in danger. The pack was there to. And my family was in the front.

**Ok please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok I am really sorry that it has taken me this long to update. Sorry.**

**As usually I don't own anyone but Amber.**

**Nessie pov**

I looked at my family, feeling so much safer. The large russet wolf looked at me and winked at me. I smiled at him.

"Nessie, you need to tell me about what happened with Kalona" Zoey said.

"I had a dream and Kalona was in it and for some reason I was drawn to him. I couldn't help myself and he kissed me. Then I woke up, but I was outside." I tried to remember the rest of the dream, but that was all that came to mind. Zoey nodded her head.

"This happened to me when I first met Kalona. You need to be protected by a warrior. I will assign Stark to protect you." I froze.

Stark walked out from behind a tree. He looked at Zoey, and her eyes widened.

"Stark, why did you do that?" she asked.

"I am sorry priestess, but as you can see, I have a bond with her, and I will protect her with my life" he said, with his head bowed. My dad stared at Stark, looking like he was about to kill him.

"You bit my daughter?" my dad asked, his hands clenched into fists. Stark met his glare, and nodded. Jacob snarled, and walked forward, ready to kill Stark. Stark simply notched his bow with an arrow, and aimed it at Jake. No, not this again. I jumped in between them, and snarled, showing my fangs. I turned at Jake, and growled at him. Then I turned to look at Stark, and I bared my teeth at him.

"_Nessie relax, I won't hurt you, we are joined together and I will always protect you." _Stark spoke in my mind.

I looked at him and nodded my head. He walked towards me and held my face in his hands. Slowly he traced the outline of my mark, and then he gently leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. Jake roared out in anger, and then leapt at Stark. Suddenly he froze, in mid air. Amber walked towards us, her hand glowing silver as she held Jake in place. Seth walked beside her, in wolf form, growling the whole time.

"You ok Ness?" Amber asked, as she came up beside me. I nodded my head. She smiled, then let Jake fall to the grown. He scrambled to his feet and jumped towards Stark, but Seth leapt in between them, and pushed Jake back.

"Stop it! If we want to win this fight then we need to work together!" I yelled at them. They both looked at me and nodded their heads. I sighed, feeling relieved. Then my vision began to fade into black, and I fainted.

I stood up. I was in a forest. It was silent.

"You came, good." I turned to see Kalona, standing with Aro.

"What do you want?" I whispered, unable to control my voice.

"We want you to join us in the Volturi, help us destroy your family and the house of night and we will accept you as one of us" Aro said sweetly.

"And I simply want you, my dear" Kalona added.

"No, no, no" I muttered, not believing what they were saying. Kalona took a step towards me, and Aro ran around so that he was behind me. I was trapped. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for another death, when the coldness disappeared. I opened my eyes, and saw a women standing in front of me. Her long black hair cascaded down her back, framing her pale face.

"Nyx?' I asked. She nodded her head, and held out her arms. With a cry, I ran into them. She gently hugged me.

"Renesmee, my daughter, the time of the fight is drawing near, so I give you this." She said as she placed her hand on my forehead. Energy rushed through my body, making my hair stand on end.

"What was that?"

"Spirit energy, energy of the most powerful element. I know you will need help, so I give you the ability to control the element spirit. Use it wisely my dear" I looked up at Nyx and nodded my head.

"There is something else that I will let you know. What you are going to hear is going to hurt you in many ways but you are going you have to fight through it. During the battle three people you are close to are going to die, one will be a member of the house of night, one will be a member of your family, and one will be one of your imprints." She said gently.

I fell to the ground, hardly breathing. I was going to loose people that I loved. And I was going to loose someone who I was bonded to in a way that no one could comprehend. Nyx sighed.

"Be brave my daughter and you will defeat Kalona. I believe in you." And with that, she disappeared, but I was still in this dream state. I stood up, and I began to walk, trying to find my way out. I had no idea where I was going, I was just walking. Then I saw a figure in the distance. I ran towards them, not caring who it was. Then they turned. I had never seen this person before. She was about my height, and her hair was a dark brown. Her hair curled lightly around her shoulders. Her ice blue eyes met mine.

"Who are you?" I asked gently.

"I am water." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I am the spirit of water"

I turned and saw three other girls come out beside her. One of them long blonde hair, and gorgeous green eyes.

"I am earth" she said. Another one stepped forward, and brushed her chin length black hair away from her face. She smirked and showed me her burning red eyes.

"Fire' she said simply. The fourth girl looked at me. Her hair was a reddish orange color and her eyes were silver.

"I am the one they call air" she said with a smile. Then a fifth girl came out of the darkness. Her hair was waist length, and it was white. She looked at me, and I was lost in the depth of her purple irises.

"I am the spirit of the element spirit" She said calmly. The other spirits surrounded her, as she walked towards me.

"We know you have a fight to win, and we want to help." She pulled a necklace off of her neck.

It was a silver chain with five little diamonds on it. Each was a color of an element. There was white for air, blue for water, red for fire, green for earth, and purple for spirit. She then placed the necklace around my neck.

"When the time comes, simply pull off the diamonds and through them at the ground. We will appear and we will help you. You will know when you need to summon us. Until we meet again" Then they all faded away. I closed my eyes. I opened them to see two faces. Starks human face and Jacobs's wolf face. Amber pushed through the two of them.

"Oh thank Nyx your awake, and alive!" She cried. Stark grabbed my arm and helped me up.

"You passed out after you yelled at us to stop fighting." He said, and then pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, and began to cry, because I knew that I could loose him soon. He let me go as Jacob nosed my leg, and I hugged him as well. Zoey walked forward.

'Where did you get that necklace?" her words brought me back to reality. I didn't know if she would believe me about the elements, so I said,

"Nyx" She nodded.

"Nyx will protect us. Now we assume that the fight will occur soon, so you better get some rest."

"Alright" I said, and I turned towards the building.

'Oh and Stark is to stay with you tonight, he will keep Kalona from invading your dreams." Stark slid his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. Jacob was at my other side in an instant.

"Jacob says that he will come to, but will stay in wolf form" my dad said.

"Ok" I called. Great my two imprints in one place. This was going to be fun.

**Ok please read and review. I want at least 10 reviews before my next update, so the faster you review the faster I write.**

**Thanks 4 reading this chapter.**

**Vampirelovers345.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, ok I feel horrible, it has taken me forever to update this story, please don't hate me, its just I have been extremely busy, but now I have finally updated. Once again I am extremely sorry.**

**Disclaimer- None of the characters of the house of night or twilight belong to me.**

**Nessie pov**

I sat down on my bed with a loud sigh. Stark sat beside me, Jacob sprawled out at me feet, still in wolf form. Stark looked at me, and placed his hand on my arm, Jacob growled loudly.

"Nessie what's wrong? Your mind is a mess of emotions" Stark whispered. The wolf head shot up when he heard Stark talking about my mind as of he could see into it ( which he could ). I looked at Stark, then at Jacob. I dropped my head to the ground, tears threatening to overspill.

"One of you is going to die in the battle" I said quietly, then started to sob. Stark wrapped his arms tightly around me, and Jacob placed his head on my knee.

"One of us might die, but until then we will be with you no matter what" Stark spoke to me, lifting up my chin so I was staring into his beautiful brown eyes. My heart leapt into my throat, butterflies danced in my stomach, and I pressed my lips against Starks warm mouth. We broke apart, then I leaned down and kissed Jacobs furry head.

"Go to sleep now Nessie" Stark gently said. I nodded and allowed my self to embrace slumber.

I dreamed. Kalona wasn't it my dream, but a woman was. She had moss green eyes and dark red hair. Her mark in the middle of her of forehead appeared to be surrounded by swirling waves of water. She walked towards me.

"My dark angel told me about you" She said, looking me up and down.

"Who are you?" I replied.

"The priestess of the house of night"

"Zoey's the priestess." I said, confused.

"Of coarse you've been brainwashed to believe what Nyx wants, yet I was the one she chose before she found that pathetic sniveling little incompetent girl. I am Neferet" She spoke gently, and then got louder as she continued.

I gasped, loosing my breath. Neferet smiled meanly at me.

"What do you want with me?" I hissed, my fangs sliding out of my mouth.

"Don't worry my dear, I won't hurt you, yet" I took a step back, but arms slid around me from behind, holding me in place.

I turned to see a pale face surrounded by long white hair.

"No chance of escaping" Caius mumbled into my ear, dangerously. Neferet walked towards me. She took my face in her hands, tracing my mark with her finger.

"Join us, and we won't kill your family and loved ones. Make a choice". Caius's arms tightened around my neck cutting off my air supply. I shut my eyes, preparing for another death, when it stopped.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room. I sat up, seeing a trail of blood on my floor. I nearly puked, but I gathered my courage and followed it out into the hall. Lying in a pool of blood was Jacob still in his wolf form. The blood dripped out form an open wound in the middle of his stomach and chest. His chest moved slowly, indicating that he was still alive, but barely. I dropped to his side, tears falling from my eyes onto his still, almost lifeless face.

"Nessie!" I turned to see Stark running towards me worry in his eyes. He picked me up bridal style, and cradled me in his arms.

"Jacob" I sobbed.

"No time, we have to leave him" I turned to look at Stark, shock in my eyes. Stark kissed the top of my head.

"Its started" he whispered, and then took of running with me in his arms, leaving a dying Jacob on the floor.

**So that's this chapter, will Jacob survive? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review.**


End file.
